


At All Cost.

by MaggsChuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor - Freeform, Allura's Child, Allura/Pidge Best friends, Betrayal, Blood, Cientist!Pidge, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Klance not focused, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned Alfor (Voltron), Nanny Shiro, Police!Allura, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Shallura main couple, Smut, Torture, Violence, bossy Allura, past lotura, slightly inspired on B99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggsChuu/pseuds/MaggsChuu
Summary: When Allura needs a nanny, Keith recommends one of his friends. Even though he was a man, he had what Allura wanted to protect her child.She later realizes that falling in love with her nanny, Shiro wasn't on her plans. Plus, all the faith she had on finding her true love died when her ex-husband cheated on her.With all the work from both precinct and her dad's company, Allura misses something important, something dangerous that will make her suffer and change her life forever.





	At All Cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Ok.  
> With the shitty ending of Voltron, I had to focus on Shallura.  
> Here's the result. I have other fanfics of Shallura that I intend to post but slowly because now overwatch is very time-consuming :)  
> A BIG THANKS TO MY PRECIOUS FRIEND, MAFRUNA (bree). She helped me so much on this work and the other new ones.  
> Thank you so much Bree.  
> She also posted her very first fanfic! Tightrope! A fanfic focus on Supercorp! Go check it!

Allura was looking through some files of the potential nanny that would take care of her son. Because of work, she wasn't able to take care of him when he needed. It was a really hard task, she didn't want a stranger taking care of her most precious human in the world. 

Allura, who was sitting near the pool, watched her son, Alfor, and Coran playing inside the house. She smiled when Coran waved at her. Allura was interrupted when one of the maids announced the arriving of the next candidate. The woman ordered her to let him in, she fixed her papers and also her hair to look decent. The next candidate was a man and she already had an idea of who this person was, but still, at the beginning, she was quite apprehensive. She knew that Keith was the one who recommended him so it couldn't be that bad right?

“Ahmm hello Miss Allura, thank you for having me” She stood up and greeted him with a handshake. Allura looked the handsome man in the eyes, focusing then, without really wanting to, on the charming scar, slightly darker than his skin tone. The temperature of his hand startled Allura, she found it odd. Its was only after she registered how cold it was, on that warm weather, that she looked down. She realized he had a…a prosthesis? And he could move it just as normally as one moves a biological hand.

“Um I hope it's not a problem” His gaze followed Allura’s and instinctively retracted his arm just a little. His heart started beating faster, his blood rushing to his face. He was nervous and oh, great, his cheeks were turning red as well. She looked immediately to him and let a small gasp leave her mouth. She could tell she had embarrassed him.

“I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude or make you uncomfortable. It's something different but not a problem at all. Nice to meet you Takashi. Please have a seat.” She did her best to redeem herself. What was this? How could this be? 

He did as she said. Shiro knew her apology had been sincere and she had been embarrassed as well. He took a quick glance at the house and damn, it was a big house. With the fast glance, he could very easily tell the house was very clean, the pool was enormous, he couldn’t ignore the difference from his apartment.

“So Keith told me some things about you, you were dismissed from the army right?”

“Yes ma’am. I lost my arm in the field so I had to leave. It's been a year. I was searching for a job when Keith told me he had found a potential one for me. I wasn't really expecting it to be the one of a nanny but ahm I’m ready to work miss, and...” Takashi felt really nervous every time Allura looked down on her paper to take some notes, he got scared and his voice failed to carry the phrase. Keith had told him that Allura was an amazing person but also very strict and with very high standards.

“Okay. I’m sorry you had to be dismissed.” She couldn’t help but feel slightly pulled towards this man’s story. Her interest in this battle wound was peaking.  
“Now tell me, why did you apply for this job?”

Takashi cleared his throat “As I said I'm looking for a job and I do not have a very vast professional experience outside of the military, but ever since I can remember I always took care of the kids in my neighborhood and Keith was one of them. When his father passed away, his mother had to work twice as hard and the only option was me because she had no relatives to count on and money was short to hire a nanny. Of course, I didn’t mind it at all. They needed help and Keith was a sweet boy growing up, we used to have a really fun time” He chuckled at the fast memories rushing through his mind.

“I’m not sure if you know this miss, but he didn’t use to have this cranky expression. He smiled a lot.” His voice lowered “Losing his dad took a big toll on him. Changed everything…” Shiro noticed he was getting off topic and caught himself.

Allura, who had a sweet, warm smile while hearing about Keith’s big boy smile, felt the weight of her own loss hearing those words. For a few seconds there she was back to that confusing time during her father’s passing. She felt her body wanting to succumb to the weight, her mouth slightly dryer. 

She straightened her back and moved her shoulders as if she were shaking off that weight.

“I’m sorry ma’am” He could tell his words had affected her even though she was good at hiding it. 

“It may not look like it, I mean, I’m a big guy heh” She gave him a small half a smile as she exhaled. “But I do know how to take care of kids, what to do in the event of an emergency and what precautions I should have. Military training also complimented what I already knew. Knowledge is never too much, as I like to say. And I love children. I love being there for them, interacting with them, making them feel secure, feel important and loved. For me it is really important to help them grow up and to be there for them. Kid’s shouldn’t have to be out there without a guide. Without help...” He knew he sounded very emotional. He couldn’t help it. Being there for kids, being a guide, a mentor, a parental figure; it didn’t really matter the name of what he was to them; he just wanted to be there. He didn’t want any kid going through what he had gone. He wanted them to have someone like he always wished to.

Allura smiled softly while writing something on the paper again. Shiro felt more relaxed after talking about what he was capable of doing.

“My son's name is Alfor as a tribute to my father who passed away. He’s 3 years old little flaming rocket and he has a lot of energy so the key is to distract him with toys and activities and interact with him quite a lot.” She pointed to her son who was running after Coran. Shiro looked at him and smiled.

“A you can see, he’s very, very calm.” Allura smiled with the sight of her own little ball of energy. “The reason I'm looking for a nanny is because, as a cop, it is really hard to have a decent schedule. The man playing with Alfor is Coran, he was the one helping me out but also because of work he's not going to be able to help as much anymore.” She turned back to him. “I would never hire you with these conditions, the only experience you have is merely what I did not want, not professional…” Shiro started to get nervous again, she was really hard to please. He knew he wouldn't get this job. He gulped. She looked down to her notes.

“And also you're a man, not very common. But since Keith recommended you and he never disappoints me...” Her eyes drifted up, staring into his and one of her eyebrows cocked up. Takashi froze. Damn, she was beautiful. “I'm hiring you. Also, I feel that I'm in the same situation as Krolia, so I will not judge you.” Shiro looked extremely surprised, he did it! He could barely believe it! He finally had a job, it was a hard one but he could do it! He looked so happy that Allura couldn’t help finding it really cute. She broke her ideals, it was hard but she had to try and have more trust in people.

“Thank you so much miss Allura! Your trust means a lot to me!” His smile was wide. She laughed and got up from her chair, touching him in the arm as she walked passed him.

“Call me Allura, come, I want you to meet Alfor.” He followed her. 

The inside of the house was even more amazing than the exterior, soft colors were mixed with furniture made of wood. Everything was well displayed and minimalist, there was a lot of green from some artificial plants.

“Alfor you must eat your fruit, otherwise, your mother is gonna forbid me to see youuu!” Allura crossed her arms with a grin on her face watching Coran attempts at feeding her child.

“Coran being dramatic again?” The tall man with auburn hair looked surprised with Allura’s snarky remark. Alfor ran towards his mother and jumped for a hug.

“Hello mommy!” She smiled so softly and so purely that Shiro and Coran were touched. She kissed Alfor's forehead and put him back on the floor.

“Honey I want to introduce you to someone, he's going to protect you while mommy and uncle Coran are working okay? This is Takashi Shirogane and he will be taking care of you.” Coran looked surprised. A man? To Coran, Shiro looked like...a model from a magazine, almost untouchable!. How could he be capable of taking care of his nephew? He couldn’t help glancing at the strange looking prosthetic arm of the man. And even though Conan is usually pretty straightforward with his thoughts and snarky yet brutally honest comments, he is not that unsensible.

“HIM?!HAHAHAHAH” The ginger old man started laughing uncontrollably.

“Allura, did you chose him based on his looks?! We know he is quite handsome, obviously, but a man taking care of Alfor? Hahahahaha.-Shiro felt a bit embarrassed and slightly offended even. Okay, so what he was a man and, as Coran said, very handsome? He really was capable of taking care of a child.

“Coran you idiot, you're also a man. And still, you were able to take care of Alfor. So please don't judge my way of doing things. If he wasn't perfectly capable I wouldn't hire him.” Coran looked at her still judging and then left to the pool with Alfor, rumbling another snarky comment under his breath.

“I'm sorry Takashi, he is quite a dramatic man.” She fixed her hair behind her ear, Shiro felt his heart aching, she was so undeniably gorgeous and so cute. He knew the type of woman she was, tough outside not to get hurt but soft inside, quite like an oyster. And he wanted to get to know just how perfect of a pearl she was.

“Call me Shiro, please. It's really weird to be called Takashi, most people don’t.” 

She apologized. “Shiro it is.” They walked to the kitchen, Shiro always behind, noticed her hair. It seemed out of this world. She grabbed a jar and turned to him “Orange Juice?” He didn't deny it because the weather was really hot.

“Now the rules, no friends or partners in the house. If you are in a relationship or need to fix your personal life, tell me. I don't want you mixing your personal with your professional life. Also no flirting with the maids or with anyone that you meet when you are with Alfor…” Was this…perhaps… the beginning of some jealousy he was sensing? He was excited by the thought.

No Shiro, of course not. It’s professionalism!

“He's smart and I don't want him to pick it up and start to be so flirty at his age. If you need money for activities out of the house please tell me. You'll be living here. Your room is next to mine and his room. A-…”

“Live?” He sounded way more surprised that he intended to. Allura was confused with Shiro’s question and undeniable surprise.

“ Did Keith not tell you? It's a full-time job, you will be living here 24/7. Your days off are only when I or Coran are free. Is that a problem? I thought you were aware.” Takashi looked thoughtful, still, a bit wide eyed but then his expression softened and he smiled at the woman before him.

“No not at all. I was just surprised… I’m happy to help.”

 

Really later that day.

 

Unfortunately, Allura had to go work that afternoon because something important had happened and she was called in for duty. It was 4 am and Allura was giving a ride to Keith and Lance, the taller was sleeping deeply on his partner’s shoulder because their car was being repaired.  
Allura was careful to speak in a lowered tone. 

“Keith thank you for your recommendation, he was definitely not what...I was expecting but somehow he managed to fit. I didn't know Krolia hired him to take care of you…” Keith rolled his eyes and sighed, Shiro talked too much.

“She's afraid you'll arrest her Captain. But I'm glad he managed to fit in.” The playful voice of Keith turned into a serious one. “He's like a big brother to me. Allura, he lost too much in the war and having this job is just a way for him to feel better. I think it will be really beneficial. Thank you for trusting him” 

Allura smiled softly without taking her eyes off the road.

“Don't thank me yet. I gave him a job just because you trust him if he fails I will have to fire him.”

“Ahh why are you like this? I know you pretty damn well to know that you liked him.” He gently nudged her right arm.

“Well, if you knew me that well you should have sent someone with professional experience in the first place! But... The way his eyes shined when he was talking about taking care of the kids make me feel really warm inside. I know he’s going to do a good job” Keith looked at her smirking, Allura rolled her eyes.

“Detective Kogane, please don't you dare mention a word about what I said. It is an order” They both laughed. Allura was blushing.

 

\--------------- 

 

Allura opened the door of her house as quietly as she could, she closed it and suddenly she heard a very loud sound near the pool. She grabbed her gun and approached silently and slowly. Her senses were on high alert. When she was near enough she aimed her gun at the person at the pool.

“FREEZE!!” She shouted.  
Shiro turned around looking really scared, pale. When Allura noticed it was just him, she relaxed and put her gun away.

“ Oh God! I am deeply sorry Shiro! I didn't mean to scare you!” She reached down to grab the towel that was left well folded on the sun lounger and gave it to him. He took a deep breath and approached, grabbing the towel in Allura’s hand.

“Allura, no! I am the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have used your pool without your permission. I’m sorry.” He looked really handsome drying his short black and grey hair messily.  
She couldn’t help but lose her focus on what she wanted to say while his muscles were moving. A thrill rushed through her. 

What are you thinking about Allura! You just met him!

“Oh C'mon! It really is okay!” She pulled it together. Allura took off her shoes and sat next to the pool refreshing her feet and legs. The night was still emanating warmth.

“I know war is really complicated and way more intense than being a cop like me. And even though you are working here I’m hoping you can see that this can be your new house, or even a home if it all goes well and that you can count on me Shiro, for whatever you need.”

He had sat next to her, not too close, not too far. He was looking at her, touched by her sweet and caring true nature.  
Her eyes were focused on the shining blue water of the pool. It was almost like it was glittery. Almost magical.

“And please don't see me just as your boss okay?” Allura's words made Shiro really happy. She was right, the war was...really bad for him. It traumatized him with scars that will stay marked on him forever. On the outside and on the inside. Seeing all his friends dying without him being able to do something to help. Killing people that are trying to protect their lands and beliefs just as much as he was… He carried so much guilt. So much regret. But Allura's words made him feel warm inside and cared for and he knew that besides someone that cares, it all becomes just a little lighter.

Allura gently got up and so did he.

“I should be going now, it’s late and I have another shift in the morning.” Allura offered him a little smile. “Good night warrior” And she turned away, going to her bedroom

“Good night Allura” 

And yet in bed, all she could think about…  
All he could think about, looking at the same water she was looking at…  
Was of how their fingers touched, how they so softly and electrically brushed against one another when she gave him the towel.


End file.
